Bloodmoon Rising
by elfbloomgurrl-6912
Summary: Harry begins to have mysterious visions on the train to Hogwarts. harry finds that Dumbeldor has a daring secret. Harry meets a mysterious stranger. Does this mysterious stranger have a link to his past. Does he know about her. read on to discover the
1. starlannas apearence

Part one: Bloodmoon rises!

Chapter one!

It was dark. Harrry looked around him, but he couldn't see anything. It was cold. Harry's breath fogged around him. "HARRY!" someone cried. He loooked around, but no one acould be seen.' "Harry!" the voice was so enchanting, buit where was it coming from? It sounded like it needed help. "Harry!" the voice was going closter. He turned around and he could see her, her form shimmering in the black light behind her. She was reaching for him, her hands elegant and white in thedarkness. He reached back for her, but he was unable to reach her. It was a name. He cried her nam,e but then he could dnot remember it. Her name escaped his lips, but after it had escaped, he could not remember it aymore. Theyr fingers came closer and closer to eatch other, all the while her calling "harry!" and her sweet mysterious beautiful voice. Just as her delicate white fingers werea bout to entwine with his, harry was jostled awake.

By rOn. "Harry harry!" he cried. "Wake up, the train has arrived at hogwarts."

harry adjusted the glasses and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "did I fall asleep." he asked dreamliy.

"yeah, for like the last half hour. You know you squirm a lot. You almost kidkced me in the head." ron resomponded.

"oh, sorry" harry mumbled as he got up and broght his bags. He glanced anbour the train, feeling the dream still lingering abround him. "Yeah" harry said. "i had kind of a weird dream!"

"Yeah" herminone piped up. "we could tell."

"What do you mean." harry asked as as they walked out the train dooors. 

'well" herminone answered in a very know it all tone, "you kept on calling Someone's name"

"REALLY!!" Harry exclaimed quickly in suprise and exitement/ "What name!"

"Hermione paused as they antered the carrage with Nevuille, her bushy hair billowing in the wind, her brows furrowed with puzzlement. "I I don't remember" herminone stuttered.

Harry scratched his head and then turned to ron. "did you heart the name i Was calling." he asked him.

"Er. No." Ron said. "I don't remember it either. Thats so strange."

It's like theres an enchantment over all of us!" hermione said.

"Wicked" Ron whispered in awe at her mione's statement.

Harry leaned back as the charrage rolled into hogwarts, pondering his strange dream and his friends lack of menmory. "What possibley could have cuased you both not to remember," harry pondered out loud.

"Well what was your dream" Neville piped up hesitantley. 

"I." Harry pondered this for a second the mists of the dream escaping his mind as he tried to grasp them. "I dont remember..." as the mists of the dream finally escaped his clutches.

Neville shook his head as they entered the Howgarts doors.

End of Chapter ONE!!!

Authors notes: So thats the end of the first chapter hope you guys liked it! Ill post the next one soon. Maybe then you'll discover who the mysterious girl was or what her name might be!!!


	2. harrys task

CHAPTER TWO!!!

harry settled himself at the long wooden griffindor table in the hogwarts great hall. There were menay students milling around tgreeting eathc other after the long summers break. It was a sea of pointiy hats as student after student came over and greeted harry a welcome home. Harry smiled his emerald eyes twinkinling with the starlight refelcted from above. He loved hbeing back at school. He didnt' know how many students could say that but he loved being back at scool. It was home. He smiled largely as macconnagal approached with the sorting hat ant first years.

One by6 one the first years were all sorted . A griffindor here a slitherin there and a random huffelpuff now an dthen. And then it was done. Harry and his friends were anxious for the feast to begin, looking down anxiously at their gold plates awaiting for them to be filled. Tgen dumbledores voice broke threw the crownd.

"my dear students of hogwarts" he began wisely. "I know that you are all anxious to begin you're meal but i have a small anouncement to make. We will be expecting a new student here at hogwarts and she will be arriving here by a private train in a few days. I suspect that you all will treat her with respect and love as you all show to eatch other. I will be assigning one student in her house as her guide to help her get adjusted to her hogwarts way of life. Mister potter I'd like to see you in my office after the feast. Thank you" he said as he sat down and the plates begin to fill up.

Harry's face began to grow red as the eyes whispers and murmurs began to bear down on him. He hated all that attention. Of course there were times when all he wanted was attention form one person but he had yet to find who that one person may be. But hey there was food, so harry began, to eat. And eat he did! Sausages and staek and cakes and pies. And in the end he drowned it all down with three cups of pumpkin juice that he loved. He ate so much that he almost forgot to see dumbledore after the feast but Hermione was the one who joldted his memonry back to reality and pushed him into dumbledores office.

Harry knocked on the large wooden door. "Come in." came a cheery but wise voice from the other side. Harry pushed the heavy wooden door open and closed it heavily behind him.he waked in taking in the sights and smels of books that was Dumbeldors office before setting in a large red chair.

"Harry." Dumbledor began as he rested his chin over his wringkled old hands, his eyes twinkling with a perrywinkel blue. "i would like you to be our new students guide."

"Really." Harry asked with genuine Suprise. "But why me!"

Dumbedore said "because the stars have told me so harry. This student is a very special student. She requires something special in a friend. An dyou harry, I know can give it to her. I do not question the stars." Dumbledore said wisely.

Harry nodded in agreememnt as if he understood but he was still, puzzled. "But why is this student so sspecial," Harry asked as his emerald eyes meekly locked with dumbledores laughing blue ones.

"you will soon undersatnd" Dumbeldore answered glancing over the top of his half moon glasses his silver hair whispering over his ancient face.

"Okay!" Harry exclaimed as he walked out.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!

Authors note: HA! I fooled tyou! You still dont know who the girl is! Maybe next chapter...


	3. dumbeldores secret

CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!

it had been several days since harrys last strange meeting with dumbeldore and all of the sthoughts of the special student had gone out of harrys head. Until one day when harry was called by Macconnagal into Dumebeldor's office.

There amongst the books and dust harry found Dumbeldore talking to a very strange girl.

Her hair was a crimson color that flowed like a red red river of honey in ribbons down her back to drag on the floor like a billowing red red cape behind her.

"Harry!" Dumbeldore coaxed as Harry stood in awe of the woman in front of him. "This is Starlanna Bloodmoon, my neice Harry."

Her eyes glanced up expressively. Her eyebrows arching with surprise. That's when Harry noticed her eyes. How beautiful her eyes were under the thick black eyelashes that shadowed her eyes. One eye gleamed with the purple of a purple jewel, glowing from the inside out secretively. One eye was as green or greener than an emrald, or Harry's own. The emerald color had flecks of gold and silver. As gold and silver as the sun's rays on the ocean at midnight. Her lips were red and pouty the corners always turned down in a pretty frown as if she were concentrating on something really hard. Her skin was like a china doll. White and porcelain as soft as flour.

"Hi." She whispered her voice, low and quiet barely above a whisper. She held out her hand delicately waiting for him to shake it. As his hand brushed over her milky white skin all of the memorys of the dream came rushing back to him. "Harry Harry!" he heard her echoeing through his mind. He saw her sillowette in the darkness. Yes indeed this must be, her. But there was one exeption. In his dream her hair had been billowing out revealing a pair of silvery wings stretched, from her back. But here if there was wings her hair would have covered them completely like a crimson cape wrapped around her frail yet shapely body.

This girl was too pure. He felt that his course dirty skin would taint her own pure whiteness. He quickly drew his hand away not wanting to taint her anymore than he already had done. The girl glanced up unsurely at Dumbeldore than back, at harry both there faces puzzled with the same expression.

"Sorry!" harry mumbled as he attempted to wipe some of his impureness off on his pants. Dubeldore shrugged and gently pushed Starlanna tword Harry. Unable to keep her balance, she stumbeled against Harry her hand resting on his shoulder, and chest for support. Her Hair flowing up and wrapping around his back. Her large eyes locked with his as she tried to regain her balance. He began to help her up placing his hand, on the small of her back. But instead of feeling the fabric of her shirt he felt something flutter. "No!" she cried as she pushed him away. Glancing up at the new distant step between them. He noticed that what he had felt was a pair of shimmery wings that were now open and fluttering behind her. Wings that shimmered with purple and red and green. As purple and red and green as her eyes and her hair. She quickly closed her wings and the wings looked like a cape, wrapped around her underneath her hair. The wings shimmered with silver in the full moons light.

"Your a—your a faeirey!" he gasped. Starlanna glanced down at the ground with shame her large doe-like eyes beginning to flood with golden tears.

Dumbeldore placed his hands on her shoulder, and then looked, up at Harry, a grave, seriousness, reflecting on his face. "Harry." He began seriously. At this point Harry knew he had to pay attention. "You must know that this must not be revealed to any of the other students Harry. That is why it is your duty to protect her Harry. As a faeirey, she is frail and will need the guideance of a warrior. I believe you have that heart. Harry."

He looked down at Starlanna whose deep eyes were starring concentratedly at Harry. Was there something that she knew about him athat he didnt! There was a certain knowledge that lingered their behind those mysterious eyes.

"Harry. You know what you must do. I trust you Harry. Protect her and watch over her when I can not. Harry there is something I did not tell you before. She is not my niece. She is my daughter."

Harry gawked at Dumbeldore in great suprise. "You're—you're daughter!" He cried.

"Yes. Dumbeldore tightened his grip on his duaghters shoulder. "You now know the importance of what I ask. Thank y ou, Hary."

And with that Dumebeldor turned and sat at his desk. "You two may go now!" He said once again regaining his cheeryness.

The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment. And then they went.

Authors note: WOW! Revel and bow in my masterpeace!!!!11!! Isn't this abostulely fantacstic???

READA ND REVIEW!!!!! more will come soon i Promise YOU!!!


End file.
